Hey,go out with me?
by Hay Anime14
Summary: /Absurd. Entah lagi kesambet apa, hanya demi melihat suatu reaksi kecil..


**Hey, go out with me?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto****àMasashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Hay Anime-14**

**Character: Hinata H**

**Sasuke U**

**Warn: OOC,Gaje,Abal,non Canon,, gak sesua EYD, Typos and miss typos, dll**

**Bagi yang merasa enek, gak suka silahkan tekan tombol back atau exit. Maksa baca, bukan paksaan saya kan?**

**~Happy Reading, Minna~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jum'at, 24 Oktober pukul 10 siang hari..._

**KHS 1 Negeri Ninja, Kelas XI-1**

**.**

Kelas berisik?

Bukan masalah.

Kelas gaduh?

Kayak _lu _enggak pernah gaduh aja#**plaak**

Kelas sepi?

_Hell_, kata itu enggak ada di kamus kita*_Ulangan_,urusan lain*

_Tapi kalian itu anak _unggulan_, loh..._

_So_? Peduli amat, kita ini bukan mesin. Kita Remaja biasa yang lagi butuh hiburan.

Kalau kita anak _unggulan,_ anak-anak _kudu _dengan nafsu belajar kelewat _over_,yang duduk tenang di belakang meja dengan tatapan apatis menantikan mati hari esok(Oke, Author mulai dramatis) sedangkan anak _Reguler,_ yang cengenges-cengesan dan _molor_ saat belajar?

Tidak. Itu Deskriminasi kelas namanya.

.

(_Author, pembukaannya malah jadi gaje)_

_Gomen,_ beginilah nasib orang setengah ngelindur(?)

Duh,lanjut.

Intinya—itu semua akibat seorang guru yang dengan amat tidak bertanggung jawabnya meninggalkan kelas dengan tugas 10 soal—yang tidak dipedulikan—dengan alasan 'Sedang menjelajahi jalan kehidupan'-ya-kau-tahu-siapa-itu-untuk tiga jam kedepan. Dan ini baru 30 menit waktu berlangsung, pasarpun sudah berpindah tempat.

.  
Bercanda ria, menggoda banyak seloji yang tengah mesra-mesraan.

Apa lagi beberapa yang baru jadian. Seruan 'Pajak', terdengar bersahut dipenjuru kelas.

Bermain _poker_, juga adu jotos ala permainan anak lelaki.

Di suatu meja yang isinya kebanyakan perempuan—tapi masih ada anak laki—yang tengah bergosip ria,cekikan, ditambah menggoda sejoli yang beberapa menit lalu jadian akibat permainan legendaris **ToD**.

Enggak tahu lagi kesambet apa, dari bangkunya, Hinata menoleh ke seberang, tempat dimana seorang pemuda tengah asyik berkutik pada laptop tanpa merasa terganggu.

Dan seutas senyum penuh makna terkulum di wajah. Cukup kencang, ia berseru, cukup membuat perhatian anak sekelas tertuju padanya—sengaja.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Mungkin, bagi orang yang mengenal gadis ber-iris bulan itu akan merasa janggal saat ia menambahka embel-embel '_kun_' pada orang lain—apa lagi yang baru dikenal dan tidak begitu akrab dengannya. Tapi Sasuke berbeda.

Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hinata bersumpah.

Berterima kasih 'lah pada peraturan kelas yang tertempel di dinding—dibuat main-main tapi menjadi pernyataan mutlak.

.

**Peraturan Kelas XI-1**

**1\. ****Mengucap salam ketika memasuki Kelas.**

**2\. ****Menyapa anggota kelas setiap bertemu di tempat lain.**

**3\. ****Menjaga kerapihan kelas**(Yang terjadi hanya saat lomba kebersihan).

**4\. ****Wajib memanggil dengan nama kecil setiap anggota kelas dengan sufix '_kun_', '_chan_', atau tanpa sufix .**

**5\. ****Yang tidur pas pelajaran _kudu _neraktir ramen sekelas**(Naruto misuh-misuh karena hampir setiap pelajaran ia _molor_)

**6\. ****Wajib membantu PedeKate-an anggota kelas.**

**7\. ****Melindungi anggota kelas dari gangguan orang luar.**

**8\. ****Dilarang permusuhan,dendam,penindasan sesama anggota kelas.**

**9\. ****Yang ulang tahun, _kudu _dikerjain habis-habisan dan wajib ngasih PAJAK.**

**10\. ****Nyari ribut ama orang dari kelas lain—silahkan, karena kita SOLIDARITAS.**

**...dan masih banyak lagi...**

**.**

Jadi, kawan-kawan Hinata biasa saja jika gadis imut itu memanggil nama kecil dengan sufix 'kun' langsung.

Uchiha Sasuke,_Kaichou _cuek minim ekspresi—yang amat tak peduli hal sekitar—dipilih karena modal tampang—tapi amat bisa diandalkan—kini tengah berkutik pada layar laptop—hanya mengangkat dagu tanpa beralih tanda ia tengah mendengarkan.

Yup! _Kaichou _kelas tercinta yang walau cuek tapi amat bisa diandalkan ini memang sangat dibutuhkan pada saat-saat seperti sekarang!

Guru memberi soal, disaat semua malah asyik berhura-hura, sang _Kaichou_ tanpa disadari entah sejak kapan _beres _dan dengan cueknya berkata, "Beres, cepetan kalian salin."

Tidak, Sasuke bukan ingin dapat gelar anak teladan dan _title Kaichou _baik hati.

Alasan Klise.

Dia enggak mau dapat tanggungan di _akhirat _sebagai pemimpin tak bertanggung jawab.

Harga diri itu penting,kawan.

.

Dan dimulailah drama picisan pemicu orang senyam-senyum.

.

"Kakimu sakit tidak?

"Hn."

"Bisa buat jalan tidak?"

Hinata mulai ngaco. Tentu saja jawabannya bisa.

"Hn."

_'Gotcha, _kena_ kau!'_

"Kalau gitu, bisa 'kan temani aku jalan besok?"

.

Klik.

.

What? Hinata mulai gombal,ternyata. Mulai berani ya. Mengajak _Kaichou_ minim Ekspresi untuk jalan—bahasa kerennya nge-_date_ besok.

Rahang teman-temannya serentak turun kebawah, jawdrops. Tapi beberapa juga ada yang cengesan, _ngeh_ apa maksud dari gadis iris bulan tersebut—dan berkhayal akan adanya pasangan baru.

.

_Sasuke-_Kaichou+_jalan bareng cewek_=_Kakashi yang enggak telat_=Tsunade pasti _overdosis _sake.

.

Hinata Cuma main-main, kawan. Bosan dia melihat Kaichou yang cuek wajahnya begitu-begitu saja. Walau adem ayu begini-begini Hinata gereget. Sekali-kali 'lah, ia mau ngeliat Cowok itu bersemu merah walau samar.

_Kalo diterima, ya itu mah _rezeki _enggak kemana!,_inner—OOC—Hinata membatin.

Tidak ada jawaban. Pandangan pemuda itu masih berkutik pada layar Laptop walau sebelumnya _ngadet _sedetik.

.

"Hn."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses—sebelum akhirnya berbagai macam sorakan terdengar seperti; 'Selamat!','Kami mendukung kalian!', 'Tidaaakk!Sasuke/Hinata milikku!', 'Alhamdulillah, Sasuke masih normal!', 'Sasuke cakep, Hinata imut, Sasuke Cool, Hinata manis, sama-sama kalem anaknya jadi apa entar? Kujodohin ama anakku!'

Tidak takut 'kah gadis itu jadi korban penindasan di luar sana jika Fans Klub Sasuke mendengar ini?

Tidak, berterima kasih lah pada peraturan nomer 7—teman-temannya akan setia melindunginya,apapun yang terjadi—dan bonus juga untuk peraturan nomer 8(Gadis ini benar-benar berterima kasih).

Hinata nyengir—Inner Ooc-nya tawa nista—merasa berhasil, padahal Sasuke belom merona—tapi 'kan tadi sempat _ngadet _walau sedetik.

Sakura Ino, fangirlingan.

Naruto cengengesan—dalam hati komat-kamit moga dunia belum kiamat—Sasuke _Frienemy_-nya jalan bareng cewek? _What the hell?_ Enggak tahu harus senang atau khawatir.

Baru begitu saja sudah heboh, padahal awalnya Hinata Cuma main-main, teman-temannya sadar. Mereka Cuma mau nambah 'ramai' suasana. Tapi Sasuke nganggep serius kayaknya. Tuh anak 'Padat' banget. Benar-benar ketua kelas_

Walau gitu, anak sekelas udah cukup terhibur. Apalagi ditambah—

.

"Tapi, aku jalannya ke **plaminan.**"

.

.

Hening seketika.

.

Kriik...Kriik...

.

Dan pak Jangkrik enggak tahu malu dateng entah dari mana padahal hari masih siang seolah mau menambah komplitnya suasana.

"Ah—haha."

Berikutnya, Hinata yang bingung mesti bertingkah apa. Mengabaikan suara-suara yang bersorak heboh, tertawa gugup menggaruk tengkuknya _awkward_.

Ingatkan Hinata, agar ia memperjelas temannya kalau ia hanya bercanda.

Ingatkan Hinata, agar lain kali ia tidak macam-macam pada yang namanya _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Ingatkan Hinata, agar ia mengamankan dompetnya dari anak-anak yang berseru,"PAJAK!"

Hinata kapok, kenapa malah jadi dia yang merona?

.

.

**~Owari~**

**Bacotan Author:**

Akhirnya~~~ bisa juga bikin Pair Favorit setelah sekian lama!*confettimanaconfetti?*

Udah lama enggak mampir ke FFN.

Cerita macam apa ini?

Cuman pelampiasan karena stress ujian mendadak.

Ditulis ngebut dan rada ngelindur. Dan tanpa proses pengeditan.

Mager,sumpah.

Author mohon maaf aja kalo aneh.

Yang ingin meninggalkan jejak, silahkan.

.

.

**?—Another Scene, Maybe—?**

**(_If yo_u _want,here we go)_**

**_..._**

_Gombalmu keren juga, sobat,_ itu komentar anak-anak cowok, menyangka—berharap—Sasuke juga ikutan bercanda. Tapi sangkaan—harapan—itu hanya kata-kata kosong belaka.

"Gua enggak boong."

"Demi apa lu?"

.

_Diam tak bergeming, itu udah jawaban._

_._

Banyak orang megap-megap.

.

Lamaran? Secepat inikah?

Hinata enggak kuat!

Tuhan, Sumpah! Tadi Hinata Cuma bercanda! Niatnya Cuma mau ngeliat sasuke merona walau sekilas! Enggak macam-macam! Kalau Sasuke nerima mah, itu _rezeki._

Tuhan, maafkan Hamba-Mu yang penuh dosa ini... tapi Hinata salah apa Tuhan? Hinata rajin beribadah, rajin menabung, patuh pada orang tua, tutur kata lembut, anggun gemulai...

Kalau gitu Hinata janji, bakal lebih sering beribadah dan sebagainya. Bakal mandi kembang,Enggak bakal ganggu Sasuke lagi—Ini yang pertama dan terakhir!—dan Hinata bakal ngurangin jatah menganggu Hanabi dan menjahili teman-temannya, juga baca _doujin _Rated-M—oke,lupakan.

Lalu Sasuke,copotlah tampang datarmu—apalagi saat mengucapkan itu—sekarang juga! Tidakkah kau kasihan melihat Hinata sudah sangat memerah? _Well_, jawabannya tentu saja tidak karena sepasang mata _onyx _itu tetap terpaku pada layar dan—emangnya orang itu punya _hati_?

Hinata belum mau nikah, Tuhan! Ia tidak mau berhenti sekolah! Masih ingin belajar! Kuliah, _hang-out_ bareng teman-temannya,kerja sebentar, uhuk*masihpengennyobapacaran*uhuk, pokoknya lagi mau bebas-bebasnya—

"Soalnya kakakku nikah, dan aku jadi pengiringnya."

.

.

Krik..krik..

.

.

Pak jangkrik datang lagi!

.

Hinata pundung , entah karena malu berat atau kecewa(?).

Anak sekelas _Speechless_(_Beberapa desahan kecewa dan pekikan bahagia terdengar berirama_)

PHP—kau! Sasuke!

_Poor _Hinata.

_Sabar, Hin..._

_._

_._

_(Jauh dalam hati, Sasuke _ngakak_ nista)_

_._

_._

**. Thanks for Reading .**


End file.
